


And There was You

by myoprah_myeyes



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoprah_myeyes/pseuds/myoprah_myeyes
Summary: "It was you, you were there. In the hospital. my mom says you were just some random doctor there, in Paris" Andrea feeling sudden dizzy with some memories juggling insider her head.





	1. Somewhere in the East

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta..I just had some inspiration writing this through various writers here in AO3 for MIRANDY fandom. This has been actually sitting in my notebook for quite some time and been reluctant to post 'coz I am very insecure with all the good fandom writers here. It is kind of AU something. I am not an English native speaker, so bear with my grammars and all.

Andy, Andrea Gail Sachs is a corporate person. She has a very good career in Asia. The vice president for operations in a BPO company located in China and extremely making a name in the BPO industry. She has a girlfriend and being sought-after by men and women in the industry not just her being a bad-ass attitude that needs in the circulation, but also her being intelligent. What Andy wants, Andy could easily get. These things are only the few things makes her girlfriend made jealous and insecure all the time. And since Andy is such a loyal girlfriend, even though she knows that the relationship is not getting any healthier, she stays, she stays because she is loyal. 

Andy went home to her apartment where she and her girlfriend shares. A nice comfy apartment located in the 32nd floor high rise building in the heart of the city of Macau in China. They occupied the whole floor with 3 bedrooms, and 2 ½ baths. A wide area of living room adjoined with the same wide kitchen. Andy loves food and loves to cook, though the kitchen is barely used because of her busy schedules. 

The whole apartment is accented with only white and black colours. Very minimalist. A couch in the middle with a big 99 inch LED tv monitor mounted on the wall. Beneath the TV monitor is the gaming equipment with a surround speaker attached in each sides. One thing she loves is playing video games, especially when she wants to relax.

“Ah, home” she said to herself. Beneath those two brown coloured beautiful eyes, there is sadness thinking about many things, especially about her relationship. She pulls her keys inside her bag and inserted it to the door to enter her apartment. She just got home late from work. It’s 2 am and she knows that somebody is waiting inside and Andy is getting ready for it. Once she entered the room, she saw her girlfriend waiting on the white couch and stares at her angrily the moment Andy entered the room and caught her eyes. Andy sighs deeply.

‘’Hi’’ Andy said and kissed her girlfriend on the lips lightly. ‘’sorry I’m so late, you shouldn’t have waited for me you still have work tomorrow, right?’’ her girlfriend just look at her angrily and with those kind of looks Andy know she needs to explain everything, but she is tired of drama and not wanting to argue.

“ I called the office’’ the girl said. ‘’ you were not there, you left the office at 10pm your secretary says, who are you with for 4 hours, Andy?’’ the girl says in a harsh tone almost yelling.

Andy sighed deeply and answers her girlfriend. ‘’I had a meeting, didn't Sophia tell you that? I was with Chris and Dov, you can call them if you want to confirm” Andy said patiently. But still with concern Andy went towards her girlfriend from standing and sat beside her trying to comfort her and move hands over her shoulder. ‘’hey, babe look at me, I didn’t go anywhere. I just had a meeting with new account investor for the company. No girls at all. You don’t have to worry’’ Andy assures her girlfriend. It was a white lie. Her new corporate account investors were all female and she needs to lie because she doesn’t want to have a fight tonight or rather early morning. She just wanted to sleep and relax a bit because she still needs to get up early for work. Her girlfriend got up from the couch and look at her while moving toward the kitchen. “I made dinner for you, which is why I waited. I just thought you would be hungry from exhaustion at work’’ her girlfriend says. Andy got up and went to the kitchen. There is no room for argument. Even how tired she is, she needs to eat for she knows this would start a fight if she doesn’t eat what had prepared by her girlfriend.  
While eating a very nice grilled salmon dripped with lemon and salt and a beet side dish, she felt there is something in the air. Her girlfriend would not wait that long if there is nothing coming. Andy just waited for the outburst.

‘’ You don’t love me anymore, don’t you?” She asked. Andy looked into her eyes. There is a tear about to well in her green doe eyes. Andy stair at her girlfriend’s eyes for long time and did not know what to say. She is thinking about the question. “Love? I love you” Andy said. “You love me? Or you still love me?’’ her girlfriend says. ‘’ There is a big difference with the word STILL in it Andy. I felt it for the past months. You are just so loyal and don’t want to break the promises we made for each other. I am not that dense. You are the most loyal person that I know. You stay; even it is already hurting inside of you. You stay because you don’t want someone to get hurt. You stay because; you let yourself suffer rather than being selfish and hurt ME. I don’t want this, us, anymore. I am moving out tomorrow.’’. Andy does feel relieved and little sad at the same time. But she did not say a thing. She wants to say sorry, but nothing comes out from her mouth. She wanted to say thank you, but she knows it would be inappropriate. She just looked at her girlfriend going to the quest’s room.

In the morning, Andy woke up and look at her clock past nine o’clock in the morning. She panicked and got up. She is running late already. She is used to be woken-up in the morning, ‘coz her girlfriend knows she has a lot of work in the morning that starts at seven. But she realized, maybe her girlfriend or rather ex left already. She sighs and lazily got up from the big California bed. 

She has to meet the Editor-in-Chief or RUNWAY at ten o’clock to discuss about the expanding magazine in New York. BPO industry is such a big help for maintaining their web development. And she for sure has been pre-introduced already by their big boss. For the woman’s reputation of being a fire breather to fly-out to China and make effort in meeting HER is a big plus for her.

Andy got up quickly and head to the big shower. Once again she remembered her ex, because they use to shower in the morning together, always. After a 15-minute shower she get dressed with the Channel Black mini dress and a 4-inch Jimmy Choo’s black suede shoes. Her accessory is a long bead pearl and a pair of mediums sized pearl earrings. She sprayed a small amount of perfume, a J’adore Dior she loves using. She took her Gucci sunglasses, as she sees the sun so high already and its summer season in China already. She took a final look on her life size mirror in the walk-in closet and nod to herself approvingly. She is meeting the Queen of the Fashion, sure enough would impress her a little. She already did a little investigation to herself about the background of The Miranda Priestly. A woman in 50’s, silver short hair, 5’4 tall, quite petite and with a very soothing flesh skin colour. Very stunning woman in the picture cover for the editor’s page of the RUNWAY magazine. Andy felt something for the woman. She was amazed about the lady they called Ice Queen. One of the reasons she was so late coming home last night, because she did a research after the meeting.


	2. The Devil in Prada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't have any BETA and not an ENGLISH Native speaker..Thanks for all those who left their kudos and comments. Appreciate it so much.

In front of the 52-story building, a black sedan stopped. As the door open, a pair of 4-inch Red Prada shoes walk passed through the door and people astride aside like when Moses walk through the Red sea. The intensity of air is felt. People know who is coming. The Miranda Priestly in China and walking inside the building all the way to the elevator door of one of the highest building in Macau. Striding at her back is a bald guy in an Armani Suit and a red-haired woman in a sleek black dress also. Andy saw it all. The way the woman walk tall and see people how they vanished at the lobby. Andy made a stop just about when the black sedan stopped also in front of her Porsche cayenne S she was driving. She doesn’t want to be late at all. But there SHE is. The Miranda Priestly and her attention were caught. As if she can’t breathe with the beauty she saw. She paused in walking through the elevator door when she saw her two companions stopped and did not ride with her in the elevator. Miranda Priestly do not share elevator? Andy asked herself. Little did she know she speaks it out-loud. “She does not share elevator, anywhere in the world’’ the bald guy blurted and look at her. ‘’I’m Nigel Kipling and this is Emily Charlton’’ he said. ‘’Nice to meet you?” Nigel asked to Andy while reluctantly answering at the guy, she smiled. ‘’Oh, sorry. I did not mean to blurt that out. She is such a sore in the eyes, not that sore, sore (stuttering Andy, the usual). She is such a beauty to be hold. I am Andrea by the way, Andrea Sachs. Call me Andy”. Andy shook hands with Nigel. 

They get in the next elevator. ‘’ I am running late, shoot’’ Andy said after looking at her watch. Both Nigel and Emily look at each other as they all going to the 52nd floor of the building. Nigel raises his eyebrow, thinking who this woman would be. A 5 foot 9 tall pretty brunette, size six voluptuous lady doing in Macau. The elevator door pinged at 52nd Floor. All of them walk past the elevator door going out. And on the left glass door, they saw Miranda Already talking with a certain white guy and a Chinese guy at the same time. Andrea did not go directly through the office; she walked the other way, in her office. She saw Miranda Priestly look at her and saw a tiny little smirk on her lips as if evaluating her. Andy felt she was about to pass out about the little scrutiny Miranda Priestly shows or just her imagination. Andy went straight to her glass door office, seeing from afar what is happening on the other end of the office floor. Andy shares the office floor with the CEO. A stature no one has ever done for the past VCEO of the company. She was the only one who has given the opportunity to share the big office floor. The CEO and the VCEO Andrea Gail Sachs.

Meanwhile, on Miranda’s rear view, she saw a very striking woman wearing a black Channel dress. At first she thought it was maybe one of the slutty secretaries of the CEO dressed to kill and impress his boss. But she thought after, that she was introduced already with a male executive secretary of Steve Mackinson. The CEO of the Orange Horizon Company. She is talking to herself and got caught up a bit of thinking of who the lady was. But then she walks on the other wing of the building and saw all the sway the woman is doing going inside the glass door office. Was it just her, or the lady really sway a little to get her attention. Steve was talking. ‘’ Miranda, as I was saying a while ago. I want to introduce to you to our Vice Chief Executive Officer”. Miranda nodded and waiting for a guy, rather Steve called directly through a speaker phone. “ Sophia, is Andy around already?, please send her. Our visitors are irritatingly waiting’’ Steve said with a smirk in his face. Miranda raised her eyebrow, a little stunned about the interchange on the phone. “So, the name is Sophia’’ inside Miranda’s mind. Then a woman came. She got a bit irritated, because she is expecting to get started with the meeting, but the Andy person is sending this Sophia maybe to say he will be in a moment. But, inside also there is a little happiness looking at the very beautiful woman in front of her. 

“Good morning” Andy said cheerfully looking at Miranda Priestly and all the other four people looking at her. The big doe brown eyes of Andy looking at Miranda with amazement. “How dare this Sophia interrupt and not bringing the Andy person. Assistants are not supposed to be in the meeting without the head’’ telling to herself. 

Steve moved forward between Andy and Miranda. Steve introduced Andrea and Miranda to each other. “Miranda, as I was saying a while ago, I want you to meet Andrea Sachs, our Vice CEO, my right hand, my best person and equal as to corporate decision”. Miranda was stunned with the idea and introduction. This Andrea Sachs is an executive and by judging with the look, she only looks so young like 27 perhaps. Andrea on the other hand saw the scrutiny or amazement of how a young looking woman is an executive. Andrea speaks and gestured her hand towards Miranda. “ Hi, I am Andrea, you can call me Andy. Everybody call me Andy’’ Andy said, still gesturing her hand towards Miranda but did not accept the hand and simply nodded saying ‘’ Hi Andrea, and I am not everybody. I am Miranda Priestly’’. The blue eyes looking at her with a dare saying, you would not dare to call me everybody. Both Nigel and Emily felt the air around. They saw how Miranda interacts with people. They know something will happen soon. They saw a glint in Miranda’s eyes but afraid to tell so. They know the dragon lady will fire back any moment. Sure enough, she did. 

‘’ Aren’t bosses to be around on time in meeting important people?’’ Miranda says firmly to Andy. Then Andy smiled sheepishly towards Miranda and says “Wow, you are really something else as what the paper says. It is true whatever they have written. Icy? ’’. Andy challenged Miranda in the eyes of fighting back. And she got an answer. ‘’As you know Andrea, I am but a very busy person. Fashion week in Macau, so I don’t know how some people get to thinking of wasting my time’’. The tension is in the air. Steve gave Andy a warning look not play with Miranda. Steve knows how Andy plays a game with people like Miranda. That is why he personally picks Andy to meet with Miranda and speak business. But this game of words is not getting any good as he sees. Andy smiled sweetly to Miranda. ‘’ Ah, for sure Miranda your time is not wasted. I’ll give every second of my time using it just to pleasure you and not think it was all wasted”. All four people gasp with the way just dropped the words with double intentions. Did Andy just say PLEASURE to Miranda so sexily? 

Steve walks near to Andy. ‘’ I think we should all eat breakfast while discussing the business?’’ Nigel and Emily agreed. They did not have the time of coffee even when Miranda called early to get started the day. Much to their surprise, Andy speaks. ‘’ Maybe it would be better Steve if Mr. Kipling here and Ms. Emily have a very pleasant breakfast with you and I will have Miranda go have a separate breakfast meeting with me?, Andy look to Miranda in the eye questioning. ‘’ That would be lovely idea you think?, Miranda asked with a glare. ‘’ Oh, yes it is a lovely idea for me. I don’t know with you, but as I said I won’t waste your time, and give every second of pleasure you need” Andy glared back. Andy is not a person so direct. But right now in front of Miranda, she did not know where she got all the power to utter those words with Miranda. She wanted Miranda in all aspect and wanted to do so in keeping her perhaps in Macau for a little long, not only for the Fashion week. 

“ By all means, let’s move at a glacial pace to get this meeting of yours started” Miranda walk past through Andy directly to the opposite direction of the office of the CEO through the VCEO as what is written on the glass door. Andy strides following Miranda in her office. She said to herself, this woman is really worth walking behind. Miranda is wearing a print stripe pair of skirt of Valentino hugging her butt firmly. And those sexy Prada shoes, she is freaking hot while walking. As Miranda made inside the glass office, she saw an assistant, a tanned woman looking like a model. Feeling jealous already, a woman this beautiful might be the kind of woman this Andrea likes. And she berated herself, Miranda feeling jealous, she does not abode women. And why would she think Andrea is interested in women. She is 50 with twins and just recently divorced with that drunkard pathetic Stephen after sending his divorce paper during fashion week in Paris, such coward. Back to present. Miranda look behind Andrea, striding forward to her and went directly to office of Andrea. It is very cosy; desks glass in the middle and white couch on the left side, like a futon. Miranda thinks, maybe it is where this Andrea does her kinky things with the lovely secretary. Miranda was cut off with the thinking, as if she knew what is in her mind. ‘’ I never used that yet for other things’’ I never let anyone sit in there. I asked them to sit here in front of my office table. And I do business in my small conference room’’ Andrea pointing the big mahogany door on the right side. 

Miranda looked back at Andrea and saw that the glass door and the glass wall is now frosted, so there is no reason for the other to see what they would be doing inside. She is pretty, sure that the room is also sound proof. Again, Miranda was surprised that Andrea knows what is inside her mind. Andy walks to Miranda in the middle of the big office room, so near to Miranda. Miranda thought Andrea is going to kiss her, she panicked and step one foot backward when Andrea caught her waist. She was stunned with the forwardness of Andrea. Nobody touches Miranda without her permission, but yet this is not New York, and for the first time, there is one person daring to go beyond the walls of Miranda Priestly. Andy spoke gently on Miranda looking in the eyes. “The door is frosted and not even a shadow can be seen outside. Yes, it is sound proof as what you are thinking, but it was never used for the kinky thing with my assistant or any other, purely business. But with you, Miranda given the chance to do so, I will break the rule of doing the THING right here” Andy got the courage of brushing chastely her lip on Miranda’s ear. She heard Miranda gasp and shivered very little. Andy is doing a wishful thinking that the business won’t be compromised because of her forwardness. As if, Miranda also reads also her mind. Miranda speaks softly while pushing Andrea with her hands away on the chest, as Andrea is still holding her on the waist. “ There would be no business to be ready if you still push your luck in this very blatant way, however, after we discuss the business maybe we could settle this thing as you refer in some other and convenient time and place?”. Miranda finally was released. 

Andrea hold Miranda’s hand and went inside the Mahogany door. The room is a conference room with a large table in the middle a sitting capacity of 20. It is where the corporate meeting is being held always. Andrea being a gentle woman, pulled a chair for Miranda on the left side as she sits in the middle chair of the long table, most like the residing chair. Andrea brought the coffee for Miranda, scalding hot as what she reads on the magazine. Miranda love scalding hot coffee. As Miranda sip her coffee, Andrea could not get hold of her desire to the woman and even sipping coffee look hot on Miranda. When Miranda put down her cup of coffee she says thank you to Andrea. “Thank you, quite acceptable gesture for a coffee”. But Andy can’t hold back as the tension starts and the lips she is looking at, god it’s so alluring and she wants a taste of it with the coffee and cup just touched her lips a second back. “ Sorry Miranda, but I need to do this, but after this you don’t want to do business with our company. I will take all the blame. Sue me after if you want, but I need to do this now’’. Miranda was shocked with the sudden blatancy of Andrea. Andrea got up from her chair and pulled Miranda up from her sit. She kissed Miranda gently; continue kissing waiting for Miranda to respond. Andrea thinking, she is not responding, but Andrea continued to assault Miranda’s lips and sucking her lower lip a little, till Miranda maid a moan and open her mouth for Andrea. There was Andrea waiting, she tasted Miranda’s lips slipping her tongue inside Miranda’s mouth and guided Miranda at the edge of the table and grinding Miranda. Andy felt Miranda’s heat even though they are both using a dress. Andrea felt that she gets wet. Thinking what this Miranda is doing to her. She can’t have a control. Miranda at the back of her mind thinking, for the first time in her life she felt utterly different and this woman, a very young woman made it for her. She felt the tightness in between her legs and the wetness. She thought her La Perla is ruined. So wet for this young woman she no more knows. They continued kissing until they both needed air. They both rested their forehead with each other. Then Andrea speaks intently. ‘’ Sorry, but I’m not sorry this happened. This maybe an inconvenient place for this, but you really are something Miranda Priestly. I don’t want to be in a rush and be this as one time thing. I am a very loyal person you know and my girlfriend just broke up with me last night, but do not think that you are a rebound, because if I was looking for one, there is a woman out there in my office waiting for long time for me to give a chance to look at her. I went home last night so late reading everything about you and I was already occupied and intrigued by you. So, if you would like Miranda, I Andrea Sachs would want to know you better after this business meeting?”

Miranda rose from her seat and look at the big glass window overlooking the busy city of Macau. “I am not into women Andrea; you are the first woman I get to kiss. Many had seriously showed their interest on me, men and women, but nobody dared to get to me so forward. They are afraid of what the Dragon Lady or Ice Queen would say or do. I have twins and divorced, twice which I know you already knew. But just a while ago downstairs, I saw you when you got out from your car and was intrigued also. I was not expecting of meeting you, and glad I was. But as you said, this is supposed to be a business meeting and separate the personal for the latter time. I do not do things I do not wish to continue too, but you are here in Macau and I will be in New York after the fashion week so it would be hard for the both of us if we wish to continue THIS.’’ Miranda says sternly while still looking at the window. 

Andrea links her arms around Miranda’s waist and rests her chin on Miranda’s shoulder. ‘’ If we will continue this, I promised I will be the most loyal person you’ll ever have even by far. You won’t get to be afraid or suspicious that I am here playing with somebody else. It is you that I am afraid of, everybody wants you and I won’t be ready if I will see you with another hand on the pages of paper rugs in New York. I know it would hurt and cut my heart into pieces. This is too early for me to say, but I think I am deeply drawn to you. It is as if we have met from somewhere in the past and given the chance to continue in this present life. So please Miranda, give me a chance and look what we will have ahead.” Andy kissed the neck of Miranda where her chin is rested. Miranda moved and looks forward to Andrea. She intently looks to Andrea’s eyes. “What did you do to me? I don’t take a risk and I don’t want my twins to be in this, dragged in a mess of whatever this future will hold, but I am willing of what you are offering. We will look forward both. I will ask Jocelyn to bring the twins here for you to meet them, and judging by your character, let see if you will get the approval of them. If they do, then maybe we could settle in the future”. Miranda sealed it with a kiss and a hope inside her mind that she did a good decision. Andrea kissed her passionately again. 

They went to the business while holding each other’s hand while scanning through every details of the business for the RUNWAY in Macau. They argue a little about the proposal of business, but still get into a conclusion in the end. The meeting lasted for hours, but neither one of them doesn’t seem to mind the long hours of work because they are enjoying each other’s presence. For two people who just met, it seems so impossible to have the abrupt connection, but for Miranda and Andrea, they know it is something to hold on.


	3. Connection in some way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and to all of you who had been very nice in giving their comments and suggestions. I appreciate it so much. Here is just a small chapter and hope that I am not yet boring you. Again, I don't have a BETA and hoping to have one soon. I am trying to edit based on what I have learned with my English subject back in the days.

Nigel and Emily on the other hand is busy talking with Steve and Mr. Lao explaining of what supposed to be the meeting about, since Andrea took the liberty of bringing Miranda herself in the office. Nigel thinks Andy is so brave doing that to Miranda. But as what Emily and Nigel saw, Miranda was challenged by Andy and they know Miranda does not want to be challenged, especially if she is not within her territory. Miranda wants to show she is the Dragon lady be it in her own territory or not. Emily is thinking, how this Andy dare blatantly show interest on Miranda. Miranda does not bode women in general, however, given the chance -she would have jump on Miranda at any given circumstances. Emily has a secret adoration for Miranda, but she kept it inside herself and she is already happy with Serena, the head of the beauty department of RUNWAY New York. She doesn’t want Miranda to fire her and also even being the Head of the Event Department; she knows she is out of Miranda’s league. 

Nigel on the other hand was thinking Andy is the one for Miranda. Miranda and Nigel are friends for 25 years and she knows that now is the time for Miranda to be really happy. He hopes that Andy is the right one. They complement each other. Nigel can’t get enough to thinking what would Page 6 says. “Dragon Lady goes all the way to China to meet the One’’. Nigel chuckle a little with his thinking. After long 2 hours of waiting for Andy and Miranda, Nigel saw the glitter in Miranda’s blue eyes along with Andrea’s grin on her face she is trying to hide. It seems the two of them made a little business over the business meeting. 

Miranda walk passed through the glass door while Andrea is following behind. As Miranda approached Emily, Nigel, Steve and Mr. Lao with her head high as if nothing happened then she spoke gently. “Steve, Andrea and I have come to a business agreement and she will discuss it with your finance department later on. I hope that RUNWAY did not make a bad decision in tying up with your company. You know how I hate disappointment.” Looking at Steve and back to Andrea, Miranda strode out the door and turned her back a little to Andrea. ‘’ Dinner later Andrea at seven, don’t be late” Miranda said to Andrea not waiting for any answer as she went straight ahead to the elevator door with Emily and Nigel feeling somewhat baffled as they follow. 

 

Andrea smiled. ‘’ There goes my Dragon Lady” she said softly. Steve caught the words and cleared his throat so Andy would get the attention ‘’I think you made a good business deal out there, care to share?”.   
“ Nope, I just made a business deal and bringing lots of millions Steve, so nope.” Andy said with small smirk on her lips. ‘’ 

“She is a good woman you know; Miranda is a friend for a long time. I know about the 2 divorces with those assholes, if I am not so in love with my wife I would say I would like Miranda, but then I saw how she looks at you for the first time, and I know there is something in there. So I am telling you Andy, as Miranda’s friend, do not screw her up.” A long litany from Steve.

Andy looks at Steve and looked back to where just Miranda walk passed through. ‘’ I like her so much, I don’t know how but I know we have a connection. In the future -if it means walking away and dropping everything just to follow her in New York, I would do it Steve just given a time to do so. So be prepared if a two-week notice is on your desk soon”. Andrea laughed a little on what she saw on Steve’s face. He looks red. ‘’ Oh no, Andrea Gail Sachs, you will not leave us. If it means putting up another office in New York just to keep you we will do it, so don’t scare me like that’’. Steve said seriously. ‘’ So, I think it’s time think about the long overdue proposal of putting an office in New York?” Andrea said to Steve while she is walking away back to her office. She walk passed her assistant, ‘’ I will be bringing you, do not worry”. As Andrea knows Sophia overheard about leaving. The brunette smiled sweetly.


	4. It's a date, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a BETA and might have one soon if they say yes. I took Glendawan's advice. I want to thank everybody for leaving their kudos especially jazwriter, I am delighted to see your name I am a big fan of yours. I kept on re-reading all your works on the other site. for any mistakes please bear with me.. xoxoxo...

Andrea is inside her office working but rather seem not able to concentrate. She was thinking of what just happened inside the conference room where the meeting took place between her and Miranda. Last night while she was reading all the articles regarding Miranda, she was already mesmerized and amazed of all the things they were telling about the Ice queen. Now, though she got a taste of Miranda, she could not believe to herself that she had the courage of doing such things while she knows what Miranda might do to her and the company. 

Andrea is so happy that timing is on her and she thanks the gods on her side in giving the courage to stand tall on Miranda. Andrea is making all the necessary arrangements regarding the meeting between RUNWAY and her company. She needs to send reports and documents immediately with the finance department for her to concentrate on Miranda later during dinner. Andrea looked at the clock and saw that it is almost five o’clock in the afternoon. She needs to get going to get ready for the date. ‘’Date?, is it a Date or just plain dinner’’ Andrea asked herself. Andrea is done with the report and sent it immediately to the finance department. She was in a hurry to grab her purse and her keys along with her Gucci sunglasses. She can’t wait to get home. 

Upon arriving at her apartment building she quickly undressed making her way all the way to the en’suite bath. After a quick shower she looks inside her closet deciding of what to wear. She settled in wearing a red Valentino mini red dress and a red Christian Lou’s 3-inch shoes to at least match Miranda’s height. Miranda is not so tall, so she doesn’t want to be a giant looking over Miranda. Her accessory is just the small cut of diamond earrings matched with her watch and T&C tennis bracelet. She sprayed a Jo Malone jasmine and mint perfume. It’s hot in Macau so she needs a refreshing scent. 

Miranda on the other hand was already prepared and talking with her twins back in New York. Considering the time difference, it is already late talking to her kids but she needs to check on them because they are staying for the week with their father. 

‘’How are you bobbsey? Are you both being good with your father?’’ Miranda asked, she knows she is talking to Caroline because of the answer. ‘’Yes we are mum. Dad bought us new books. And he bought also a new gaming system’’. Miranda inquired about her sister. Cassidy took the phone over Caroline after her sister yelled calling her. Miranda is slightly irritated over Caroline little display of un-lady like action. Cassidy is bubblier between the twins, she is the more accepting and more likely to just go with the flow. ‘’Mum, Dad bought us this new gaming system in exchange of” and Cassidy stopped. Miranda sensing there is something. ‘’ In exchange of what Cassidy, do not lie with mommy. You know how mommy is displeased with lying’’.  
Cassidy answered. ‘’ Uh, mum maybe you should just talk to Dad when you get home. I missed you mommy, when are you coming home. It is spring break and Caroline and I want to spend more time with you before getting back to school’’. Miranda sighs. She miss the twins also. 

‘’Listen Cassidy, I want you and Caroline to get ready tomorrow to go back to the house and choose some clothes that you want to use, and Jocelyn will take care of the others. You will be coming with her here in China. I will talk to your father’’. Miranda said and she hears Cassidy is screaming over the phone with happiness while telling to Caroline yelling and she hears Caroline also screaming already or rather they call it lately, squee. ‘’ Okay bobbseys, mommy needs to go for now. I will see you in two days okay?’, for the meantime be good to your father. I will talk to him later’’. Miranda pushed the end button and got up. 

Miranda is ready to go to the restaurant where she and Andrea would meet. While she is inside the car, Miranda is thinking about the encounter that just happened in the morning. Kissing a young woman, she is thinking that she is an old fool, but she can’t even tell herself what she is feeling. Maybe she could give it a shot again this time, maybe investing a little feeling over the woman this time would work. But Miranda knows to herself it is not the gender that makes her feel something; it is the character of the woman itself. She smirks about the idea. The car stopped in front of a fancy French restaurant. She walked through the swing door of the restaurant and the maitre ‘de welcomed her and accompanied her immediately towards the table, where Andrea is already waiting, she is surprised that the woman has already arrived. She walks towards Andrea. 

‘’Good evening Andrea’’. Andrea like a gentleman got up from her seat and assists Miranda in grabbing the chair across the table and went back to her seat. ‘’Good evening Miranda, such a lovely evening seeing you dressed to kill’’. Andrea kissed Miranda’s cheek. She wanted to kiss Miranda on the lips but she refrained from doing it. They are in Asia and she knows that people in Macau is a bit conservative in displaying public affections. 

‘’How was your day Andrea, I believe you already sent the contract. Nigel is perusing it a while ago. I will get through it later’’. Miranda said.

‘’I don’t want to talk about business Miranda, we have all the week to talk about it while Fashion week here in China is commencing.’’ Andrea answered. 

‘’ So what do you want to talk about then. Indulge me with your poetry I suppose. You, being a journalist wannabe’’ Miranda looked into Andrea’s wide eyes over her. Could not believe what she just heard over Miranda. Miranda knows something about her. Does Miranda happen to read something about her? 

‘’I am not a wannabe Miranda, it is just something I am supposed to be doing before, but the change of plans of me being here is a story for a later time. We are here to enjoy first and deal with our own drama later’’ Andrea said softly.

Both enjoyed talking from small stalks even Miranda detests small talks, but she is enjoying the relaxing feeling of changing ideas with Andrea. They talk about art, teaching Andrea about fashion, to general ideas and everything else, until it is time for them to go. Andrea called their server and placed her credit card on the card holder. After settling the bill, Andrea first to get up and once again assist Miranda with her chair. 

‘’Such a gentle woman Andrea, do you do this with others to get through them?’’ Miranda teased Andrea.

‘’Surely, I do Miranda, but to tell you I don’t usually come early on a date. We are dating right?’’ Andrea inquired with hope towards Miranda.

Miranda mimics Andrea with her words. ‘’ Surely, we are dating Andrea if that is what you want’’. 

‘’ Haha, funny Miranda. Don’t tell me you don’t want this to be a date’’ As the car arrives for Miranda and come to stop. Andrea took the initiative of opening the car door for Miranda, but before Miranda went in she hold Miranda’s hand ‘’ I really wanted this night not to end Miranda, but I don’t want you to get the impression that I am pushing my luck too much. I wanted you to think about me tonight, same thing as me would be thinking crazy about you also tonight on my big bed alone’’. Andrea teasingly speaking near Miranda’s ear and made a chasing kisses on her lips.  
‘’ Definitely I would be thinking about you Andrea. And do not think I want this night to end also, but it would be inappropriate of me inviting you over in my hotel since we still have the business going on and not yet finalized. I don’t want whatever between us is going on and compromised the deal later on. There will still be tomorrow Andrea’’. Miranda kissed Andrea on the cheek while holding the other side of her face and she went inside her car then Andrea gently closed the car door.

Andrea is looking over the car driving away and deeply sighs. She looks on her watch and paused a little thinking how she acquires the watch. She does not seem to remember when and how she got it. All she knows that it was on her dresser, grabbed it and brought it with her when she was asked to come to China for a job. 

Andrea gets inside her Porsche car and drives back to her loft.


	5. Can't get enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been receiving a lot of Kudos and thanks to you all. Here is just a small chapter. Warning, no BETA reader yet and not an English native speaker. Sorry if I am slow in updating, I am trying my best not to ruin the story and trying to patch grammars myself (it's hard by the way).

Fashion week: Miranda and the RUNWAY team are very busy attending left and right schedules of fashion events. Miranda received a text from Andrea this morning thanking her for the night and so sweet to send her favourite Starbucks extremely hot coffee to her hotel. After a long day, Miranda was extremely exhausted to remember about texting Andrea back from morning. It is past 10 in the evening and she think it is late already calling her twins regarding their flight for tomorrow. Miranda undressed and headed to her bathroom suite and did her nightly ritual. The book will be delivered electronically to her later back from New York and Nigel and Emily will be in her room due to arrive at 10:30 enable to discuss the events they’ve attended and to prepare for another spin of fashion events the next day. Before Miranda went inside her bathroom she heard the ping from her cell phone. She went through her purse and took her phone with her inside the bathroom while preparing the shower in turning the hot knob, she read the message and smiled learning where it came from. 

Miranda I hope you are not that exhausted in texting me back. I missed you today. I am such a waste to my company today, since I have been thinking about you all day every day. Still here in my office working. 

Thinking of you  
A.

Miranda did not reply immediately. She took a shower and wants to get over with the meeting with Nigel and Emily later. She hoped Andrea is still in the office or awake after the meeting. After 15 minutes, Miranda is done in the shower and she heard the door opened; she knows its Emily and Nigel since they are the only one who has access with her hotel suite. 

“ Miranda, here are the schedules for tomorrow’’ Emily started while handing over the paper to her. ‘’I have arranged the dinner to be moved earlier with the Valentino team so you could pick the twins after’’ Emily continued. Nigel on the other hand is perusing the papers from Andrea’s company. 

‘’Miranda, I have read the papers since last night and I think it is quite acceptable. I’ll have the Elias lawyer go through it again, otherwise, I think it is a go. Surely Irv will not oppose from this’’. Miranda smirked on Irv’s name ‘’he should not oppose of course’’. ‘’ Is there any other else, I know you are all aware that for the next 3 days will be a total whirlwind. Make sure that everything is in order.’’ Nigel nodded looking also tired and wants the meeting to get to be done. And their meeting went for hours then finally Miranda already content with the report. “Nigel, is my Black Valentino dress has been shipped?’’ Miranda inquired. ‘’ Yes, this morning. It is in the hotel’s closet and will be here early tomorrow.’’ Nigel answered. 

‘’Well then I think it has been a long day and we still have early day tomorrow. Emily, adjust my schedule to start at 10 in the morning, okay’’ looking sternly on Emily. ‘’ bah, but Miranda you have a meeting at 8am with Gucci and at 9am with Donatella.’’ Emily seems like will pass out on Miranda’s deadly stare. ‘’ Bore someone else with your incompetence Emily. Move everything at 10. That’s all’’. Both Nigel and Emily got out from Miranda’s suite. Miranda looked at the watch on the table. It is already 1am; their meeting took longer than what she expected. Thinking of Andrea as she went to her bed, it is already late in texting her but she still managed to send one. 

Andrea, it is unlikely not to text you even a word this morning but I hope you would read this early and meet me in my hotel room tomorrow and have breakfast with me, let say at 8am. I missed you too.

Looking forward tomorrow  
M.

Miranda heard her phone ring after the second she sent the message to Andrea and smiled who is calling. She answered after the third ring. 

“ hello’’ Miranda answered.

‘’Hi there beautiful, I thought you are sleeping already. I know you are tired’’

“ I was about to Andrea, but today was a disaster and such a long day. How was your day? You texted me a while back you’re in the office.’’

‘’Who says I am not in the office still?’’ Andrea answered.

‘’You are still in the office? It is already late. What are you doing there?’’ Miranda feels like going to Andrea’s office. 

‘’I need to finish everything to be with you for the whole week and to plan on the arrival of Cassidy and Caroline tomorrow. I need to do a good impression on them, right?”. Andrea answered thoughtfully about the twins.

‘’ That is so sweet of you Andrea thinking about my twins even not seeing them, yet’’ ‘’ But much to my dismay I cannot give my entire week to you since I will be busy with all the fashion events, the twins on the other hand will be taken care of by Jocelyn or a tour guide to make them busy while they are here.’’ Miranda explained. 

‘’ No Miranda, do not bother in looking for a tour guide. I am here. I will take care of them if you trust me enough. And as for me, even only by text or call or even you just so exhausted a glance of you will be enough’’ 

‘’ Oh Andrea, what did you do to me. It seems you have a magnet. Here I am an old lady falling on your display of affection’’

“ You are falling ha’’ Andrea teased Miranda on the other line. ‘’ And by the way I did not do anything, yet’’. “ Hey, just go to sleep now. I will be finished a little later then head home. Try to get some sleep okay. Goodnight Miranda, see you later’’ Andrea finished the conversation. 

‘’ Goodnight Andrea, see you later’’. Miranda pushed the end button and closed her eyes with smile.

Miranda is drifting already to sleep and she thought she slept long enough already. She heard a door bell. Miranda gets irritated. Who has the audacity in ringing her door at this early? She looked on her phone it is just 5am in the morning. Maybe it is Nigel wants to bring the dress. She lazily got up and ready to slash on whoever was on the door. Miranda was surprised who is outside her door. 

‘’Andrea’’ Miranda in a soft voice. Cannot believe Andrea is outside her door so early in the morning and it seems she just came from the office looking in her office dress. 

‘’Hi, good morning” Andrea said sleepy and sheepishly looking so tired. ‘’ I am sorry I woke you up, but I cannot wait to see you later at 8am and I know that if I go home and sleep at this time I won’t be able to wake up early I’m afraid and you might think I bailed on you and you’ll get angry’’ Andrea is rumbling while explaining to Miranda.

Miranda took Andrea’s hand and led her inside her hotel suite. Looking on Andrea so exhausted she knows that they both need a good sleep. 

‘’Andrea, come inside. I have a spare night suits. Go change and we will talk tomorrow. We both need a good sleep’’ Miranda led Andrea to her bedroom. Andrea went to the bathroom suite and took the liberty of a quick shower. She is fidgeting about sleeping on bed with Miranda. But she missed Miranda so much and she can’t wait any longer to hold the woman. After the quick shower she saw the pair of camisole of black La Perla on the chair at the foot of Miranda’s bed. Miranda was already tucked under the duvet cover and judging by the look on a shallow bed side limp, her eyes are closed. Andrea put on the night dress and went to the other side of Miranda inside the cover. Both are not saying any words until Andrea took the initiative. 

‘’Miranda, are you still awake?’’ she did not here any answer. Waiting for the moment. 

‘’We won’t do it now Andrea, we are both tired. I am just content you are here and chose to come here instead of going home. I know myself will not be able to sleep also thinking of you. So thank you for coming’’ Miranda shifted to face Andrea looking at her in the dark. 

‘’Thank you, goodnight again Miranda” Andrea scoot over Miranda’s side as she managed to kiss Miranda with longing and gentleness until they both need an air to breathe. She shifted Miranda on her back and embraced her from behind. 

‘’Goodnight Andrea’’. Miranda closed her eyes with content. She feels secure in Andrea’s arm and she loves the scent of Andrea. Tomorrow will be a long day.

Just when Andrea closed her eyes to sleep, an image of hospital settings came flashing and somebody being rolled with a gurney and there where shouts of somewhat French words and everybody are in a hurry. Andrea tried to calm herself since she does not want to disturb Miranda who seems to be sleeping already. Until the image were all gone and she had calmed her nerves and tried to sleep fast.


	6. The Dragon in action with something to look forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a week since my last update, but I got so busy with work and all. still, NO BETA... Thanks for all the KUDOS and comments, it inspires me so much. Again, if there are mistakes with grammars or misspelled words, it's all me. Thanks for understanding. Hope you enjoy this small interlude.

CHAPTER VI

Both legs are entwined to each other, while the morning sun rays is peeking right through the window shield with the half-closed curtain. Miranda felt that it is the longest sleep she has ever had in her entire existence and as she looked on her left side looking at a very beautiful brunette giving of the freedom of her long arm resting on her stomach while sleeping upside down. Andrea looks beautiful on Miranda’s mind. She feels foolish thinking of how this very young woman is so attracted to her for only just an ample time. She sighed and looks over the annoying wake-up call from her phone she set up. It is already 7am and she promised Andrea that they will have breakfast together, but looking at Andrea soundly asleep, she don’t have the heart of waking up the poor girl from her slumber. Miranda got up slowly taking off the young woman’s hand from her stomach. Andrea moaned a little from the movement but get back easily sound peaceful in her sleep. Miranda moved to the bathroom to take a short shower and decided in ordering breakfast rather going down to the hotel breakfast tables. Besides she don’t want to share Andrea’s presence at this early morning with other tourists who are for sure would drool on the young woman’s beauty. She smiled on herself. Jealous Miranda. Nobody wants a jealous Miranda. She phoned the hotel’s room service and ordered for what she thinks Andrea what might want for breakfast. Considering the voluptuous body size of Andrea, she knows that the woman loves food. 

Miranda went back to the room where Andrea is sleeping still soundly. She is lying on her back now and saw a little frown on the woman’s forehead while trying to locate a body next to her while her eyes is closed. Miranda is looking at the site of the young woman on her bed. She waited until Andrea opened her eyes and looking in the room scanning for something, or rather someone. And their eyes met. Andrea is now showing her megawatt smile over Miranda.

“Come here, from the time being I thought I was lost and went out drunk with somebody” Andrea waived her hand motioning for Miranda to come on the other side of the bed. Miranda followed and went to the bed. “ You better not be drunk, but you seem so sleepy when you took the freedom of ringing my doorbell sternly’’ Miranda stated.

‘’I am sorry, I was just so tired and I know I really need to see you. I missed you and your scent so much. So much with intoxication and I don’t want to get away with it’’ Andrea explained while sniffing and nipping Miranda’s neck. 

‘’ The thought is very much equalled my darling. I almost jump on you this morning when I saw you on my door step. But then I know we are both tired and need some sleep’’ Miranda is explaining while resting her forehead on Andrea’s. ‘’ Can I have my good morning kiss now?’’ Andrea looking into Miranda’s blue yes. ‘’ You don’t need to ask’’ Miranda answered. They kissed passionately. Longing for each other, while Andrea is starting to navigate Miranda’s hand from her elbow going up to her shoulder, she pinned the older woman on the bed and they moan while hungrily kissing each other. Andrea lift Miranda’s camisole from the hem and trying to pull it, she felt the soft skin underneath it. “ sweet honey, you are so soft’’ Andrea moaned in between the kisses. She moved to Miranda’s neck nipping it, wanted to leave mark but she knows it is not a good idea. She don’t want to make an impression on Miranda that she is already owning her. It is too early for whatever it is. And before she goes any further, she immediately stop and looked into Miranda’s eyes intently. “I’m sorry, I really do want you, this, us, and I know you can feel the heat in me of owning you, but I want to do this when you are really ready because once we started this, there is no turning back and you are in full attention of our future”. S

‘’ I feel the same way too darling, I’ve never experienced this immediate attachment with my exes. It was all rather more of a business agreement than being a couple. ’’ Miranda admitted.

‘’same here Miranda. Not even with my other long lists of girlfriends’’ Andrea jokingly said about the last part.

‘’girlfriends huh?, you better behave Andrea. I don’t do fooling. I don’t want to be included in that long list of your girlfriends’’ Miranda said with a bit of sting on the last word. 

‘’ You don’t need to warn me. You would be the last of them, I hope’’. Andrea said sweetly looking straight into Miranda’s eyes. ‘’ This might be early, but I hope I would be your last too?’’. ‘’ I am not going to ask you to marry me, that would be too early to ask and I don’t want to scare you away Miranda, but I just hope we will stay into this for long. Even if it means leaving behind all the things I have here and start a new in New York just to make things work out. I don’t believe in long distance relationship. Most of those kind fades and torn’’. Andrea said in long litany. 

Miranda got teary eyed after listening to Andrea. ‘’I just hope too, that I will not be awaken from this if this is a dream. This is a very beautiful dream’’. Andrea saw the fear on Miranda’s eyes and she hope she could do something else to prove to her that she wants the woman so much. As they were about to kiss there was a ring on the door. Miranda got up quickly as she pulled her grey robe and put it on. While tying the robe she went to answer the door. It is their breakfast. Miranda thought it was long enough for them to bring their food, but thankful though because they were not disturbed in the middle of the heated moment Andrea and her shared. 

Andrea and Miranda silently eat their food, while Miranda is sipping her coffee. Andrea thought, why even on drinking coffee, this woman on her front makes every move so sexy and hot. They both finished their food. As Andrea pushed the trolley food outside the suite she heard Miranda calling her name. 

‘’Andrea, shower?’’ Miranda called teasingly. ‘’You don’t need to ask’’ Andrea answered 

They both showered and took longer than it should. It is almost 10am and she almost forgot her day would start at 10 and the twins will be arriving later this evening. As soon as they were both fully dressed, Miranda heard the door opened. She went out first before Andrea to give them a little heads up, but she didn’t know Andrea is behind her and caught her hand. She was kissed strenuously, thanking she hadn’t applied her lipstick yet. She moaned on the kiss that Andrea is giving her. ‘’You don’t get to leave me without a kiss goodbye’’. Andrea said as she lay her forehead on Miranda’s and look on her rear view of the strange and fascinated look on the red head on the door. ‘we’ve got company. Sorry’’ whispered Andrea on Miranda before pulling away. 

‘’High Emily, early morning?’’ Andrea waved and smiled on the read head. 

‘’Bollocks’’. Emily sniffed on the view. Looking on Miranda so radiant after the kiss. She didn’t know Miranda would indulge into this kind of whatever you call it. 

‘’Emily, did you have a temporary stroke, or your shoes get magnetized over the doorstep’’ Miranda said icily to cover her shameful act. 

‘’ Emily get over the seating arrangement. The twins are coming with me tonight and Andrea as well’’. Miranda instructed Emily everything, while Emily is writing everything with the bullet-like being thrown on her by Miranda. She get everything covered, she thinks. 

Andrea is looking on both women while Miranda speaks. She looks sexy while even instructing icily on Emily. ‘Now that is my kind of woman’ she thought. After few more minutes Miranda is finished with the instructions after saying ‘’That’s all”. Emily scurried as she gathered her things and walk-out the suite. 

‘’And now back to you my little cub’’. Miranda said sexily while snipping Andrea’s neck. ‘’I have a long day today. And you, I know you have too’’ Miranda pointing her finger on Andrea’s chest. 

‘’Yeah I have to go also. I am meeting with Steve and with the President of the board to discuss some things then some errands to personally take care of’’. Andrea explaining while holding Miranda’s waist. 

‘’see you later then. I hope you won’t be late in meeting the twins at 5pm in the airport. I think it is better if we both go together to fetch them’’ Miranda stated.

‘’see you later. I told you I don’t want to make a bad first impression’’. Andrea finished it with a kiss.

Miranda walks Andrea to the door. As Miranda closed the door she sighs deep thinking what have she get into. She hopes that it is not a wrong idea bringing the twins of this very rare and new adventure of her. Miranda readied herself to start her long day. 

Busy fashion shows right and left to watch. Nothing appeals Miranda yet and it is irritating her already. Nigel and Emily kept watching on Miranda, they know every movements of the Dragon Lady, so they are both not happy with the result of Miranda’s face. They know any moment the Dragon Lady will blow fire and pray in every gods they know that the next fashion show they will attend will be a good result if not better of the one they are watching now. Added to this burden is Anna Wintour who sat across Miranda, a rival magazine who was also invited for the China Fashion week. Runway is not yet late with the deadline, but garnering of the result of 2nd day of the Fashion week, they know it will be a long week for them. The whole afternoon continued. Lunch with new fashion designers to impressed Miranda to be included in Runway spreads. Everybody wants a piece of Miranda the Fashion queen. Who else would not want Miranda when it comes to fashion? Everybody wants Miranda. Nobody dresses good when you are being dressed by Miranda herself.

A vibration on Miranda’s purse felt by her hand. She knows a message and she knows who it came from. She don’t usually hold her phone but she knows she have the use of it by now. 

She looks into the message. Though Emily and Nigel look into each other, they know this is new. Miranda looking on her phone in the middle of a luncheon. It is not so Miranda. The twins are calling always through Emily during this kind of busy day for Miranda. 

Hey there beautiful. I hope you ate already. I know you are so busy terrorizing people around but please eat.  
I am here in a meeting with the board, imagining you are on the table widespread.

Longing for you.  
A

Miranda blushed with the message of the young lady. She felt the hotness in between her legs. And pray tell she hopes that both Nigel and Emily did not notice her sudden change of appearance. She replied immediately. 

You don’t say that. You are putting me in so much trouble darling. I have a reputation and you are about to ruin it. We will dwell in that fantasy of yours in the future. For now, just dream on.

Same thoughts.  
M


	7. The hope is in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you again to all of you giving Kudos and giving their nice comments. Here is a small chapter, sorry for slow update and the story as well..I'm kind of in a middle of transition(work wise) and needed to concentrate. Again, for any grammars and spelling mistakes it is because I don't still have a BETA or might not even have a BETA soon enough. Not a native English speaker (sigh)...for now, I hope you'll have a little fun reading. 
> 
> Sime

Chapter VII

Macau International Airport arrival gate, along with Jocelyn and the twins are heading towards the gate being followed by a porter with their luggages behind them. Caroline and Cassidy have been very ecstatic about the impromptu trip in China during this busy fashion week attended by their mother. Knowing Miranda, as their mother is not quite fund of interrupting their vacation short with their father because of the strict custody agreement. Jocelyn at bay for the twins, she saw a sign of their names by a man in suit holding the placard. The trio went directly to the man. 

“Ms. Jocelyn?, Priestleys?” the man said. Jocelyn confirmed and follow the man outside the gate. A black stretched limo is waiting on the curb. As the man opens the car door, the three went in. Jocelyn is in a bit of confusion when she saw Miranda is not alone inside the car and kept mum. The twins are so much into their excitement to see their mom not noticing her company first.

“Mom, Caroline and me misses you so much” Cassidy stated. 

“It’s Caroline and I darling” Miranda’s correcting Caroline’s grammar. “And I miss you both too, so much” Both girls hugged and kissed their mom. After their quick banter regarding their long flight and awesome services during flight, they saw that their mom was not alone. Caroline looked at the woman in front of them. She oddly looks familiar and she saw Cassidy a small gasped upon looking on the same woman she was staring at. They both look into their mother’s eye with a silent question inside their heads. As they call it twin language and before the twin blurted out something, Miranda calmly spoken. 

“Girls, I want you to meet Andrea” Miranda telling the twins while looking at Andrea smiling widely toward the twins.

“Hi Caroline and Cassidy, I’m Andrea, but you can call me Andy” Andrea outstretched her hand for a hand shake for both twins. She noticed that the twins are reluctantly reaching on her hand to hand shake with her. She thought, maybe just like their mother they are quite reserved and not so trusting. 

They soon reached the hotel and the troupe went straight to their hotel room. Three girls are upfront of Andy and she smile looking at the three. Once they are inside the room, Andy can’t help but think of the happenings inside the bedroom just the morning before they fetch the twins. 

“Andrea, can we just wait for the twins to settle and change before we go for early dinner?” Miranda inquired. 

“Sure, no problem. Would you want me to go and wait for your call, I’ll be just in the office to check for some errands to do and I’ll be yours all the day” Andy offered so that she can have sometime alone with the twins.

“I’ll be calling you then, let’s say after 30min.” Miranda walk in front of Andy and gently cupped her left cheek, then Andy kissed the inside of Miranda’s wrist.

“I’m going now then; I’ll be a phone call away. I will miss you” slightly chuckled at the silly thing of saying she will miss Miranda. 

Andrea left the room. Miranda went to the twins; she knows that there will be question that is why she asked Andrea subtly in leaving them for a while. This is to inform the twins of what is happening. She doesn’t want the twins to get the impression of rather another downfall for them if such relationship will continue. 

“So your girlfriends ha?” Cassidy teased Miranda. 

Wide-eyed, Miranda reluctantly answered one of the twins. ‘’ Why did you say that bobbsey?’’ 

“well, aside from the odd look to each other. You smile, you don’t smile to other people mum lovingly, except on us” Caroline interjected at the question. 

“ I believe she is what we think she is right, mum?” Cassidy implied questioningly. “ I do hope so bobbsey, I do hope so” Miranda answered the twin with eyes hopingly.


	8. Paris, Fashion week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my loving wife. It is our 11th year and a month being together. I could not believe how lucky I am to have her, maybe I did something good in my past and she came as my good karma.  
> To all the continuous KUDOS, thank you very much and for all who are still following my work. It means so much to me.  
> Please bear with me. I am kind of not sure with this flashback chapter, but I hope you guys find it to your liking. I got some ideas with works that I had read involving the twins antiques (way way back when I am still new in reading fanfics), I am trying to find the story and the author to give credits. I love reading when there is a scene between Andrea and the twins.. so here it is. fingers crossed.

Chapter VIII

Flashback Paris Fashion week 2006

Andrea tossed her phone over the fountain not looking back to Miranda. She was hurt with what Miranda did to Nigel. She has a choice and she chose not to be like Miranda. Not anymore, not ever. In a blink of an eye Miranda saw Andrea crossing the street after tossing her phone over the fountain, a very fast car approaching on her way and it hit her. The horror in Miranda’s eye to see Andrea tossed over 10 meters away from the car after she was bumped. Gone was the gracious persona of Miranda and walked fast to Andrea lying on the dirty road of Paris. She was yelling to call an ambulance. Andrea is unconscious and faintly breathing. 

“Andrea, look at me darling. Open your eyes for me, please” Miranda softly telling to Andrea’s ear while cradling her head on her lap.  
“Please, you silly girl. What am I supposed to do without you? Wake-up for me darling, don’t give up on me. Not now” Miranda is sobbing against Andrea’s ear hoping that she will be heard. 

Ambulance came and quickly brought Andrea to the hospital. Miranda is rapidly speaking in French to terrorize all the people in the emergency room to take care of Andrea quickly. Nigel on her side, where she did not know he was there all this time. Nigel heard everything and set aside the hurt he was feeling after the great drama of handling James Holt to Jacqueline Follet. She never once imagined that the Ice queen has a heart for the smart fat girl once knocked on the door of Runway. She knows what Andrea’s feelings towards Miranda all this time. Whenever there is a time of teasing Andrea over Miranda secretly, he does it purposely. Andrea’s response would just be a roll of her big doe eyes. Nigel took Miranda away from the treating team. All are speaking French in a hurry; there is a beeping sound of what he knows that would save Andrea’s life. Followed by another hurried footsteps and pushing the stretcher bed towards another door that named OR surgery. Everything happens so fast. Nigel carried Miranda in one of the seats not talking but looks shocked of what has happened in just a matter of 10 minutes. They brought Andrea in the OR room for surgery or something, little did he know whatever it was called. Never in Nigel’s life imagined that Miranda would be more devastated that Andy is on the verge of tugging between life and death, rather than receiving the stupid divorce paper sent thru fax by Stephen. Slowly Miranda looked upon the closed door where Andrea was brought, then to Nigel.

“ I love her” Miranda said, not saying to anybody in particular, but Nigel is there so it’s supposed to be addressed on him. “ The day that she produced that Harry Potter book for the twins, I already knew she was for keeps. Doing the impossible things for me, all this time I thought it was just a mere crush on someone powerful. Who would like the Ice queen?, half of my age, young, beautiful, smart. Oh, God Nigel, I was so happy that day when she walked inside my bedroom suite, I was all frumpy looking as Stephen says, but I saw it in her eyes. 

The way she looked at me, I saw how mesmerized she looked at me that nobody ever dared to look me at. I saw all the love in there. You know what I told her Nigel when she asked me what else do I need?, I was attempted to tell her, that I need her, I need her to embrace me for I know I will find comfort in her, but being the Ice queen, I told her to do her job, that’s all”. “Nigel what do I do?, she has to live. I would take my chances in keeping her with me”. Miranda is silently sobbing on Nigel’s shoulder. All Nigel did was to comfort her friend. He set aside his personal angst towards Miranda.

“ She will live Miranda, she is tough, she can do anything remember?” Nigel assured Miranda. And then the door opens. The doctor came directly to them. Both stood up.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Ochoa. I’m the head of Neuro-Surgery. You’re a relative to Andrea Sachs?” the doctor inquired on them.

“we are family” Nigel replied since Miranda is no way in capacity of speaking, but holding on to Nigel’s arm firmly. 

“Okey, Ms. Sachs is in coma right now. Her head was badly bumped and a there is a blood clot in her brain that we need to remove, but at the moment we cannot do that since she is unstable. We will wait 24 hours until she will progress then we will do the necessary surgery in her brain. She is in the ICU right now, and if you wish to see her, we asked you to be ready because it will look scary. Rest assured we will do our best to save her life and remove her from being comatose. If you would follow me.” The doctor guide the two in the ICU room on the Second floor of the building. Miranda is already thinking of flying Andrea in the Prysbetarian Hospital. She knows she will be more taken care of their. But keep it to herself for the meantime. As they are approaching the glass door where Andrea is roomed-in she reluctantly walks for a second and hand gripped Nigel firmly.  
When the doctor opened the door Andrea is lying with all the tubes and for whatever wires attached to her to keep her alive. There is a faint sound of beep in the corner, of what it looks like a heart and oxygen monitors. 

“ I will leave you for a while, and be back later for her medical reports” The doctor left them. 

“ Oh, my poor darling. What did they do to you?” Miranda held Andrea’s right hand softly. “The moment you will open your eyes for me, I will tell you how much I care for you, just please be fine for me, for the twins. They will miss you terribly, I know. They keep telling me to be good to you. Caroline said exactly this, “mommy, please don’t be mean to Andy. We love you, but seriously we like her, so please don’t be mean to her”. Chuckling. “You see, the twins likes you very much and would even go far in fighting with me. So please Andrea, wake up for us”. Miranda is now sobbing a little louder.  
Nigel saw for the first time that the Ice queen indeed has a heart. He would fight for Miranda, this persona will not come-out ever, it is for keeps for the family and Nigel is very much honoured that Miranda brought the curtain down with him. 

Nigel approached Miranda. “Miranda, she will be fine. I think you need to go back to the hotel and change. I will ask Jocelyn to take care of any function meetings that you need to attend. Anyway today is the last day of the fashion week, so there is no need to rush. I will phone Emily to be prepared for anything in New York. Leave this on me, trust me this time. I will run RUNWAY for a while for you. But please go and take a rest. There is nothing you can do here for now. She will wake-up. She is strong, remember that. She will come back to you.” Nigel saw the reluctance in Miranda’s eyes but answered back. 

“Thank you very much Nigel, I know this is not the time, but I am sorry for what I did to you. But I am not sorry I did it, it is for the advancement of our future trust me. You will be repaid in time, I promise”. Miranda took her purse and dialled her driver to come to the hospital. She never took away her hand on Andrea. As if her life depends on it this time. “The driver will be here Nigel. We will both go and leave her be. I will be back later after I change and rest a while. This silly girl did to me, she better wakes up when I returned or else I will kill her myself” Miranda chuckled. 

Miranda went inside her hotel suite looking around in no particular. Relaying in her mind what just happened. She started to weep again. She embraces herself and praying for Andrea. She thought about the twins. She called the twins, based on what just happened the news will sprawl in the rug or in the internet and she don’t want her children to worry. They love Andrea so much and have always known that Stephen will be out of the picture soon. Her body shakes with the upcoming disaster. The divorce, the twins and Andrea. She needs to be tougher right now. She went to her purse and look for her mobile phone. Once she opened, the screen shows the last number she dialled; it was of Andrea’s. 

“Hello, mum?” one of the twin. She knows it’s Caroline because of the tone, so much like her. 

“ Hello bobbsey, can you put me on speaker and call your sister for me please.” Miranda asked.

“You’re on speaker now mum, hi mommy we missed you” Cassidy says.

“I missed you too sweethearts. Now listen to mommy, I have something to tell you and I want you to know before it spread on the news.” Miranda says calmly to the twins.

“Is it about the divorce mum? Caroline inquired. “ We know about it, we were at home when Stephen was trying to send the paper, we accidentally read it because he left it after sending.”. Cassidy says after her sister. They both love finishing each other’s sentences sometimes. 

“I’m sorry bobbseys that you have to dwell on yet another divorce. Mommy is very sorry about it.” Miranda sadly informed the twins. “But it’s not only about that. There is more I think devastating for you to know than that”. Miranda deeply sighed waiting for the twins reply. 

Caroline was the first to talk. “Mum, we know you don’t love Stephen and its okay. We are both big now so we can handle the paparazzi better, so no need to worry. Yes mum, no need to worry. We love you so much” Cassidy ended. And they both again says “Just don’t be mean to Andy and we will be okay” then the twins giggled. If it is not of the situation, she would laugh. Miranda paused and thinking of how to tell the twins. She knows they would be deeply hurt learning that Andrea is on the verge of dying because of her. She hopes it was all just a nightmare, but it is not. Miranda deeply sighed again.

“Caroline, Cassidy something happened this morning and partly it is mommy’s fault.” She waited for a while. The twins are intently listening on the other side of the phone. “Andrea was in an accident this morning and she is now in the ICU. She is taken care of by the doctors here and as soon as she will be stable I will personally arranged her transfer there in New York” Miranda waited for a while, until she heard the twins cried. 

“Mommy, please tell us Andy is okay. Tell us she is not going to die?” Caroline is crying heavily on the phone “Mum, what did you do? We told you not to be mean to her” Cassidy was crying also and her heart is clenching that the twins are now crying without her on their sides.

“ I’m so sorry bobbseys but I will try my best to make sure she will be okay and she will come back to us. But for now just pray for her and do not worry too much”. 

“Mommy can we go there please. Caroline and I wants to see her. We want to be there when she wakes up” Cassidy pleaded in between hiccups. 

“ No need Cassidy. As soon as she will be stable, we will transport her in New York. I am hoping she will be okay by tomorrow, as what the doctor says”. Miranda is trying to calm the twins. She knows that Cassidy is the soft version of Andrea. They are not family yet, but it seems that Cassidy has gotten of Andrea’s traits. And with this, it makes her grief more. 

“ For now bobbseys just take care of each other okay. Mommy is so sorry. I promise everything will be fine, just let me take care of Andrea here now okay?”. Miranda is waiting for the response of the twins.

Caroline answered back sniffing “Mum, please take care of Andy. Bring her home soon, alive”. 

Miranda answered “ I will Caroline, I will”. “Now off you go, try not thinking too much. Sleep now, both of you. 

I love you very much bobbseys”. “Bye mum, take care too” both the twins said their goodbyes. 

After Miranda put down the phone, she sat and look-up praying for Andrea. She closed her eyes and for like eternity she did not know she slept because of emotional exhaustion. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder and as she opened her eyes it was Emily. It seems like Emily was burned of the touch, but she knows better if Miranda haven’t awakened on the new development on Andrea according to Nigel, it will be a disaster.

“Sorry Miranda, but Nigel called and say there is development on Andrea. He received a call just now and he wants to know if you are ready in going together to the hospital?” Emily uttered in awe towards Miranda. 

“How you are here Emily, you are still on your cast?” Miranda inquired, she slept long hours.

“I came as soon as Nigel told me of what happened. I am here to help. Serena is with me. She is preparing your bath now, so if you want you can go take a quick bath. You slept overnight I guess.” Emily reluctantly offered her hand towards Miranda to get up from the couch. She gasps when Miranda took her hand and stands “Thank you Emily, it was very nice of you”. As soon as Miranda got up she went to her bedroom and true to her words, her dress are already laid on the bed for her to use. And once she went inside the enormous bath room, she saw Serena putting some bubble salt on the tub. Serena saw Miranda went inside the bathroom. 

“Good morning Miranda, I put lavender salt so it would calm you a little. Just get in for a while. We will inform Nigel that you are awake”. Serena led Miranda over the bath. Miranda is just like a robot, bringing down the persona of an Ice queen. 

“Thank you Serena, I would be very quick. You don’t need to do this, but I appreciate it very much”. Miranda holds Serena’s cheek and Serena boldly kissed the inside wrist of Miranda. A sweet gesture of a friend. 

“No need to thank me Miranda, I would be happy doing things for you. Just be fine.” Serena smiled and left.

Miranda soaked herself in the tub. She closed her eyes for a while. She still felt exhausted. When she felt that the water is getting colder she quickly rinsed and took shower. She felt more a little relaxed. After taking a bath, Miranda get dressed and readied herself. 

When she got out from the bedroom suite, all four, Nigel, Jocelyn, Emily and Serena are waiting for her, waiting for her orders. She sighed deeply.

“Jocelyn, I want you to attend the remaining function of this week and report everything to Nigel. Nigel will be the OIC for the meantime until my return. Emily, make a memo and send it to RUNWAY regarding my temporary leave of absence. I hope you would work well with Nigel, regard him as if I am the one asking on everything he needs. He will hold the Art Department at the same time, but I want you to take charge, consider this as OJT for you, you will soon take over Nigel’s job.” Miranda continued after a pause. “Serena, you will still hold the Beauty Department, but I want you to help Jocelyn with all the decisions at the same time. Be fierce in everything. I am holding you all responsible for RUNWAY in the time being until my return. “ I thank you all for the help, rest assured you will be rewarded in abundance until this tide is over, That’s all”. Miranda looked in each every one of them. Nobody said anything, but with the look they are showing she knows they all agree. 

“ Nigel come along.” Miranda led the way towards the door, while the trio was left behind and gathered a little meeting.


	9. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...though I haven't updated for a while I am still receiving KUDOS and comments which means a lot...thank you so much as always. I have been busy with my job these past weeks and aside from that, my wife is into small business which I need to support (financial and emotional). Well, I find time to make some edits of my own and still no BETA so bear with me as usual.. here is a small piece you guys. Hope you'll like this one...TC..

Chapter IX

Present 2008

“Hi”, Andy is smiling widely as Miranda opened the door for her. “You’re early?” Miranda inquired. “ I was thinking you’ll be a bit late, since I already cancelled with the party tonight. I decided just to have dinner with you and the twins”. “Nah, I need to do the first impression remember?” Andy went inside the room and saw the twins in the receiving area reading a somewhat hardbound book with blue cover. She thought she saw those kinds of books; she is having a bit déjà vu and got dizzy a bit. Miranda saw Andrea sway a little looking upon the twins. Miranda went fast on Andrea’s side to get a hold on her. 

“Andrea, are you alright?” Miranda said. Andrea looked to the twins and to Miranda as if trying to decipher something. “Yeah, I’m alright. Got little dizzy, maybe because of the heat outside.” Andrea feeling something and went on to the twins. 

“Hi Caroline, Hi Cassidy. What are you reading? It does not seem to be a published book?”. Andrea looked puzzled on the twin’s faces. 

Caroline answered. “ It’s the unpublished version of Harry potter book, we had this just before it went out on the market, that is why it just have a hardbound cover”, Cassidy, then follow-suit what her sister is saying trying to get a hint or something towards Andy. “Yeah, we had this before. We always have this with us wherever we go, it is the only thing we had to make us remember the person who gave this to us.” “Ah, someone so special then.   
“The person is lucky you have something to remember, I have a little secret to share with the two of you” Andrea is whispering, though she knows that Miranda can hear her, then she continued. “I have the same book in my apartment, same cover. I just can’t remember how I got it. Maybe we have the same secret Santa” Andrea told the twins smiling widely. The twins get wide-eyed upon hearing this from Andrea. And before the twin says anything, Miranda quickly intercepted. 

“Okay now you two, of you go and change your clothes so we could go to dinner early. More talk later on your secret Santa”. Miranda asked the twin and the twin scrammed towards the bedroom to change. 

“Sorry Andrea, sometimes they talk on things, but I think you made a good first impression on them. They don’t usually speak to people other than me.” Miranda explains while holding Andrea and gave a quick chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I told you Miranda, I want to make a good impression. And it seems like I know them and you from before. I have this feeling I was reincarnated or something. It is so strange, but the feeling is making me happy and excited. “Andrea told Miranda while holding her on her hips.   
Miranda looked to Andrea deeply. Trying to say something but opted to inquire later. She is just contented that the twins are both happy at the time. There will be more talk for later, when everything she thinks is sure. Then the twins came bursting from the bedroom. 

“Girls, what did I tell you regarding running” Miranda sternly look at both twins.

“Sorry mum, we are just excited” came the mumbling response of the twins. Then they went to Andrea on each sides of her and took her hands, which makes Andrea a little surprised. 

Caroline spoke first “ So, Andy you are going to take us for early dinner and then we hope a little more kiddie place after, right?” waiting for an answer. Then Cassidy, “ We also hope that by you, you could convince mum that eating ice cream for once in a while is okay” Cassidy giggled. Still in shock, Andrea responded despondently. “ Of course, we would eat dinner in a nice place, and go one of the adventure parks here and yes, I will kneel and beg on your mom to let us indulge with ice cream” came the reply of Andy on both twins and then look on Miranda on her shoulder then winked. 

Miranda was a little bit surprised with the twin’s behaviour. And the way Andrea handled the twins, so soft spoken and showing a real interest in speaking with the twins, not as one person, but as a different person. 

All four of them went out the door with twins go first followed by Miranda and Andrea. Then the twins came to a halt before reaching the elevator button, both came a word from their mouth looking at them saying “Andy hold mommy’s hand, it is more likely good to look at” then the twins giggled at the surprised eyes of Andrea, then Miranda just smirked and opened her palm upside for Andrea to hold. “You heard the twins, we should hold hands, and you don’t want to disappoint them now don’t you?” Miranda is teasing Andrea a little. “ Oh, God what did I get into” came a curt reply from Andrea but with an amusement in her eyes and they all rode the elevator, then as they come out from the building, a red car parked on the curb waiting for them, when Andrea brought out her car keys. The twin run towards the car and immediately opened the door with enthusiasm riding at the back. 

“Do you love red Andrea, I saw your car the other day and it was red”   
“No, I like blue but it is so hard to look for the blue colour that I like” Andrea replied. 

Andrea opened the front passenger door for Miranda to slide in and Andrea went on the other side for the driver’s seat. 

When they are all inside the car, they saw a charm dangling on the rear view mirror. It was an eye charm coloured in cerulean blue, and it did not escape both the twins and Miranda’s eyes.

“Where did you get this Andrea?” came from Miranda, while holding the charm.

“Ah, that. I don’t know it was sent to me by my parents before I went here. My mum says it is something to protect me. So I can’t think of anywhere to put it, so I decided to put it there tonight since all of you are with me. It is originally in the other car, so I presume I will be using this car while you are here, so I put it there for the meantime, so we are all safe” Andrea’s long litany of explanation made the twins looks more happy. 

Andres started the car and went on the road to go to their first destination of the night.   
They arrived at the restaurant promptly. The maître de nodded to Andrea since he knows her as a favourite patron of the house. He guided the four to their exclusive room. The twin followed suit to Miranda and Andy as they seat letting their mom and Andy sit together closely. Andy noticed that the twins are holding their megawatt smile and enthusiasm. The waiter attends their orders after serving their customary drinks and left them for their order.

“So guys, I hoped you like this place” Andrea looking in both twins half expectant because she was really nervous with them. But judging by the enthusiasm the twins has been showing the entire time, she thinks the evening would end up great. 

Caroline answered first. “Yes, we love the place so far. We just hope the food do justice too.” Cassidy finished. 

“Well I bet your mom for the perfect food treat” Andrea smiling mischievously.

“Really, Andrea? Me as a bet. And what part of the deal would I be?” Miranda asking with a smirk.

“Well, granted that I like you so much I will not hold you for the entire night if the twins find the food not good to their taste” Andrea grinning.

“That’s absurd. I won’t be very happy then” Miranda said.

The twins were both giggling already then Cassidy whispered disguise to Andy “Don’t worry Andy we would say the food is great. We know mom would not forgive us if she won’t be able to hold you the whole night” now both twins are laughing hysterically then Andrea and Miranda joined the fun of laughter. 

“Not even 24 hours and you two are on Andrea’s side, impertinent children”. Miranda teases both twins. 

The teasing continues until their food arrives and the banter to each other did not change. They even shares food to each other which is not common for Miranda to see the twins doing it with her exes. She just hopes that in a week that the twins are with them a progress would be good. She doesn’t want her kids to be disappointed again in the end. They have been through a lot these past years and would not want that to happen again. The visit to the amusement park was a total blast for both the twins and Andrea and much to Miranda’s chagrin she cannot say no when three perfect puppy dog face asked for an ice cream. 

“Goodnight Andy” came from both twins half-asleep with hug. “Goodnight munchkins” a curt reply from Andrea. Both twins came awake hearing the endearment from Andrea. Cassidy immediately inquired “why did you call us munchkin?, we only know one person who use to call us that” finishing the sentence by Caroline.

“um, I don’t know. It’s just that I think it suits you both calling you with it. Am I not allowed to call you that?” Andrea asked reluctantly thinking she just ruined the night.

“No, we want you to call us that to remember that person always” both the twins stated. Another turn of hugs from both twins before bidding goodnight to Andrea again and went on to their rooms.

Miranda was intensely observing the whole moment.

“I’m sorry for that, the twins had this special bond with this person and they use to call them that. And I think they found it in you so they were just enthralled”. Miranda said. “Care for a night cap?”

Andrea nodded and continued in the receiving area. She went to sit and rest her head over the couch feeling the same thing from the morning of dizziness. She felt unease at the moment and Miranda was observing Andrea.

“How are you feeling Andrea, are you okay?”

“Yes I am okay, no need to worry. Maybe I was just so excited doing things for the twins. I feel so much connected to them. I hope you don’t get it the wrong way” came from Andrea.

“No, it’s okay. I am also surprised that the twins are at ease being with you around. They are much like their mother you know. They don’t get easily acquainted with people and you are an exception and I’m glad. This whole visit will turn out good, I hope”.

Miranda made her way to their small kitchen and prepared a coffee. Miranda is contemplating how to ask Andrea of where is she in 2006.

Holding the coffee cup elegantly she gave it to Andrea. “Here is your coffee, I hope you like it.”

“Thank you. Um, it’s perfect how did you do this? How, do you know I love my coffee with chocolate?” bewildered Andrea while sipping here coffee.

“I have my ways you know”. Miranda just proved her notion in her mind.

While sipping their coffee together and enjoying the calmness of the room, Miranda reached for Andrea’s hand. 

“Andrea, how were you able to come here in China of all places?”.

Andrea continued drinking her coffee first before answering. “Well, it’s by accident actually. I just got awake from a very long coma. According to my parents I had an accident and I can’t remember anything. All I could remember when I’m awake is that I passed my acceptance for a law degree at North-western University. My parents told me I had an accident back in Paris, as to why I am there – I don’t know. I did not asked for more because whenever I get to think what happened to me in the last 3 months of not being awake I get dizzy and nauseated.” Andrea continued while Miranda is listening intensely to her. 

“Then I went back to New York when I felt okay. I told my parents I still want to be a journalist. I was accepted at the Mirror and was assigned for a special function here in China then I met Steve he offered me for a job out of nowhere, he said I’ll be a good addition in the company especially with my charm. That’s all he says and I took the chance. I told myself if I can’t be a journalist to put news, I’d better be the one on the news. Someday soon I’ll be in the list”. Andrea saying dreamily. 

“That’s it?” Miranda asked. “You just got in an accident then got a job at then landed here, that is quite peculiar my dear. You got lucky” Miranda smiling. At least she knows that somewhere in there the hope is hiding. 

Miranda got up and put the empty cups in the kitchen. 

“I don’t want you to go Andrea, but we both need a goodnight sleep. How I’d wanted to keep you here tonight, but I’ll have an early start tomorrow and the twins will be sleeping in late I am sure. As to you, I know you need to go to the office still, you are a busy person and granted that you are on leave, bosses are still needed ON-call.” Ended Miranda explaining, which she does not usually do, Andrea as an exception? She could ask Andrea to stay but she wanted to think too without the distraction. 

Andrea smiling sweetly and gently cupped Miranda’s face then kiss her slowly. 

“It’s okay Miranda. I do need a goodnight sleep to, but you are right I am needed in the office, but not tomorrow tonight actually. I need to check on our new project and now is the only time I could spare to take a look on it. Do not worry about the twins; I’ll check on them tomorrow say 9 o’clock. We will have a breakfast together if that is okay with you”. Andrea sheepishly inquired; she thinks she went overboard in owning the twins. 

Miranda was smiling while hearing Andrea concerning the twins.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I am to leave early tomorrow so you could just come and wake them up if you can. They have difficulty sometimes waking up in the morning. Just do not spoil them rotten, otherwise, I would blame you halfway around the world if I would her them whine of how the famous Andrea let them do what they want”. Miranda is standing now leading Andrea to the door while holding hands.

Andrea kissed Miranda on the door as she goes out. “Thank you Miranda. Do not worry I will not spoil them. I just love them enough. I feel so connected as if they are my own. I hope you don’t take it the wrong way. I feel drugged by three of you or something.” 

“No worries sweetheart. I trust you. We share the same malady though. Now go, before I change my mind and hold you hostage for the night”. Miranda is smiling and kissed Andrea once more.

“Goodnight Miranda”. Then Andrea left after brushing the face of Miranda for the last time.

Miranda on the other hand closed the door and rests her back against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt so relieved with what is Andrea showing but afraid at the same time on where they would go. 

Andrea walking to her car she got swayed a little and her head ached so much and hear voices inside her head. She hears sobbing and incoherent words. She quickly unlocked her car and went inside. Sitting on the driver’s seat head rest and closing her eyes calming herself. Then little by little the dizziness went away. She felt so hurt inside, but she does not know what it is. Then like a flashback, she saw Miranda crying over something. She can’t quite understand. Andrea continued inhaling and exhaling to calm herself. After long minutes, the headache was gone and so the buzzing sounds in her ears. She sighed and started her car. She thought she need to rest, so rather than going to the office she went straight to her apartment building to take a rest before going back to the office. There is no use going to the office if she is not well.

When Andrea arrives home, she went straight to her kitchen and opened the fridge to get some water. She is still processing in her mind what is going on with her. She is thinking of a shrink visit. This thing hasn’t happened to her in such long time. The last time she felt like this was when she first arrived in New York after waking up from her coma. Maybe she got a little excited with the new addition in her life she thinks. 

Andrea went to her bedroom to change a much comfortable dress before going back to the office. It will be a very long night for her. She even prepared a change of dress for the morning in case she won’t be able to go home and go straight to have a breakfast with the twins. Thinking about the twins makes her calm and happy. The thought of kids of her own makes her happy. She has been asking her ex-girlfriend for a long time to try an IVF or even adopt but she profusely refused every time the subject is brought. She would make excuses that she is not ready or what if they would end things up, the battle for custody is heart breaking and will be very excruciating. She is glad it hasn’t come up again though during the relationship because she thinks Miranda came at the right time.


	10. A Happy place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. my job, life and other things held me hostage from the past month plus the holidays.   
> Same warning. NO BETA, Not an English native speaker.   
> Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter X

“No, please. Andrea, wake up for me. Darling please wake up.” You are not going to die on me. The twins, they will be broken hearted. Please wake-up” Miranda was continuously sobbing and holding her dearly on the street of Paris. 

Andrea jolted to sit from her sleep. She was rapidly coming up for an air. She felt that the dream was somewhat real and it really happened. Since the twins arrived, she have been receiving de’javu and vivid dreams. Andrea caressed the small scar at the back of her head. It was from an accident that she does not seem to recall how it all happened. All she remembered was her parents was there with her in Paris to fetch her from the hospital after the accident. To as why she was in Paris was still vague to her. Her parents told her that she attended some editorial seminar and was with friends. Up until the moment, she is still in confusion with what happened really back then. Maybe, it is about time to call her father who rather knows everything, since her mother was always reluctant to open the topic of her accident. 

Andrea got up from the bed and decided to go for a run it is already 5am and don’t seem able to sleep anymore. Andrea needed to clear her head, anyway she is going to get the twins for an early breakfast and bring them in Macau’s various gardens and museums. She wants the twins to enjoy the remaining days of their stay in Macau. She feels close with the twins, it is as if they have met before and the twins were also showing some odd behavior of owning her and being so comfortable with her. She has all the time during their entire stay and she will see to it whatever the connections of her dreams with them including Miranda. 

Andrea jogged in the park for two hours trying to remove all the worries insider her head. She passed by a stand along the road and saw a twin china dolls and decided to buy for the twins. She went back to her apartment for a quick shower as she is running late to fetch the twins for breakfast. 

“Good morning Miranda, I know you are out already. I’ll come by in the hotel in 20 minutes and fetch the twins for breakfast. I’ll send you your coffee, just tell me the details of your itinerary today. Didn’t have time to get it from Emily from the last time” Andrea finished the voice mail for Miranda and readied herself to fetch the twins. 

She opted to use the FJ cruiser so that the twins could be more relaxed while she drives to the port. She is planning to bring the twins for a quick tour in Hong Kong and plan to end the night with cruise-dinner and hopefully Miranda could join them. 

Meanwhile, Miranda saw an alert of a voice message on her phone. She was expecting it was from Andrea and she was correct. After hearing the voicemail she sent a quick reply telling not to bother in bringing her a coffee and just to enjoy the day with the twins. 

Back in the hotel, Andrea rang the bell for she knows that Jocelyn are with the twins waiting. Jocelyn opened the door and let Andrea in. 

“Hi Andrea, I’m afraid the twins are still asleep. Care for a coffee first?” Jocelyn offered. 

“No, it’s okay. Can I go to their room and wake them up?” Andrea inquired while holding the two dolls she bought for the twins. 

“It’s okay. As long as it is you, you know the wrath of baby dragons. It is better you than me”. Jocelyn jokingly said. 

Andrea went to the twins’ room. They are currently occupying the penthouse so their room is a big as the master suit. What would you expect but perfection of course when it comes to the dragon and baby dragons’ need. As she went inside the room she saw the twins sprawled on the big bed. Cassidy looks like octopus sleeping -with her head upside down while Caroline has her left on Cassidy’s face. She can’t help but to find them so cute. She took her phone inside her pocket and took pictures of the twins before waking them up. 

Just before she fully steps inside. A painful rings inside her head and then came a flash of Cassidy and Caroline crying while being hugged by Miranda in somewhat a hospital settings. Andrea tried to relax to put away the ringing pain. She breathe in and out, an exercise when she is in a panic state. And then little by little the pain stops as the images. Regaining her posture she full went inside the room clutching the dolls. She oddly look on the twins face and trying to process what just happened. Andrea put down the dolls on the night stand and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached Caroline’s leg and removed it carefully from Cassidy’s face. She brushed Cassidy’s hair on her face. She lightly tapped Cassidy. 

“Hey, munchkin wake up. I am here now”. Andrea said gently. Blue eyes met Andy’s and she saw a somewhat sorrow with Cassidy’s eyes. “Why did you leave?” Cassidy said in a sleepy state. Andy answered though a little confused with the question. “ I am here now, I promised you we will have a good time today right, munchkin?” then Cassidy fully awake and smiled. “Yeah, you promised” then Cassidy forcefully woke Caroline. “Hey Caroline, wake up. Andy is here and you are drooling too much, gross” Caroline wrinkled her nose. 

Caroline opened her eyes then same as Cassidy, she saw a little confusion on Caroline’s face. “Hi, Andy you are really here” then she attacks Andy with a hug as if her life depends on her. She looked on Cassidy who just shrugged and joined the attack on hugging Andy. Then came the tickle fight and twin are fully awake and laughing hysterically. Little did they know that Jocelyn was observing and filming their bunters. Jocelyn was also smiling with the twins antiques. 

Jocelyn quickly left the open door and sent the video to Miranda. She felt it is just right to send the moment to Miranda. 

“I am hoping she would be back soon” small message accompanying the video she sent to Miranda. 

Miranda felt her phone vibrated. She was having a meeting with Steve for the final draft of their contract with Runway. She excused herself and opened the message. She saw it was from Jocelyn and felt a little confused why Jocelyn would send her a message, then she saw the text that came along with it. She smiled heartily with the video which Jocelyn sent and she was not able to contain herself and a little tear drop fell from her left eye. She wiped it immediately and hoping that Steve did not notice. 

“Hope, I live on it” a small reply back to Jocelyn. 

“Miranda are you okay?” Steve inquired as she sees the sudden sadness in Miranda’s eyes. 

“Yes Steve, everything is fine. Almost perfect”. “Now back to our business, I am okay with the final draft. I think we could do the final signing before we leave for New York on Friday?”. 

“Of course, it will be finalized. But Miranda, forgive me in asking. What about Andy?” Don’t you think it is time? “. “ I saw how she interacts with you and I know those looks from long time ago.” Came a reminder from Steve. 

“What about her, Steve. How about the pain that it would cause me and the twins, especially?. Oh my God, I have lived each and every day with hope. The twins has been living with falsity of all of these but I cannot have the heart to take it away from them. They are contented just to here that she is doing well and living the time of her life”. What about if one day she would wake up in all of these and learned that this was all an illusion created for her.?”. 

“As soon as we get back to New York, I would cut all ties with her. I think it is for the best” Miranda got up from the chair with small sorrow in her eyes. Took her bag and put her sunglasses on. “Thank you Steve, for everything. Please continue to take care of her”. 

“You are one stubborn lady, I hope you would realize one day that this is more destroying than fixing”. Steve led Miranda through the door out of his office going to the elevator door. The elevator pinged open then Miranda steps-in. with one final word came from Miranda. “That’s all”.


	11. moments to cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for continuously reading. Here is a small chapter, some fluff before the storm?...Take care everyone and once again, thank for reading and leaving kudos. xoxoxo

Chapter XI

The twins are enjoying the view along the road while Andy is driving going to the port that will lead them to Hong Kong. Uptown Girl is playing in the car stereo and the girls are singing along as well and shouting rather than singing and then giggling. Andrea is smiling while looking at them through the rear view mirror. 

“Hey munchkins, I know you are hungry but just wait a little more until we reached the port and in the boat, Okay?” came a query from Andrea. She knows that the twins were already hungry considering they only brought an apple with them and long-time gone as soon as they step inside the car a while ago. 

“Oh! man, -my snakes inside my stomach are already fighting” Cassidy dramatically sighs. 

“Your snakes are always fighting, you got it from Andy” then Caroline gasp and covered her mouth quickly. 

“Why did you say so Caroline” Andrea retorted. “ I mean, she is always hungry, like you because you brought us in that pretty good restaurant and you ate a lot, right?” Hello, I was there. I saw how you ate”, came the quick response from Caroline. 

But with Andy, it seems that Caroline has a different meaning judging by the look on Cassidy’s face of surprise, or maybe she was just over thinking oddly. Andrea continued driving and sang along with the girls when Buttercup song was played next. They were all laughing and shouting while singing. 

10 minutes later, they reached the port. Andy parked her car in a dedicated VIP parking which has her name. After giving the valet her keys, all three of them went on the boat that is going to take them to Hong Kong.

Caroline was holding Andrea’s hand and Cassidy opted to walk in front of them with a little jump. While walking Caroline squeezed Andy’s hand to get her attention. Andrea looked at Caroline. 

“Andy, if you were born from a different life and you met us, do you think you would still like us?” Caroline asked.   
“I don’t know, but I am thankful that I am not born from different life because here are you two and I like you both and also your mom”. Andy replied back with a smile. 

Then they went on the boat. After checking-in, they went to their cabin to freshen up a little before going to the restaurant to eat. 

The twins settled on their sits in the restaurant and ordered. Andy ordered a coffee, while she ordered fresh juice for the twins. An entrée of mixed western and Asian breakfast were served after a while and the twins seems so content with the choices. 

“Andy, why do you like us?” Caroline asked while munching with her eggs and hash brown. 

“What not to like about you and Cassidy? You are both adorable and somewhere in between it seems fitting to have you in my life” Andrea answered looking directly to both twins. 

“What will happen if we leave on Friday, will you come after us?” came an inquiry from Cassidy, with a hopeful smile.

“You know what, I really don’t know yet. There are a lot of things to consider as well, but given the chance and change, I will immediately follow the three of you. Promise. But for now let us all enjoy the remaining days of your stay here okay?” “Plus, do not think too much, you will get wrinkles earlier than your mom” then the three of them giggled after Andy saying about the wrinkle. They continued eating and talking with random topics. They went afterwards to their cabin while waiting to dock in a little while in Hong Kong. 

Once in Hong Kong the three of them get unto the waiting chauffer who will tour them around Hong Kong and to Disneyland. It may not as big as the real Disney in Florida, but at least the twins get to experience the Chinese version. They went first to the city market enable for the twins to get a glimpse of street food experience. Being the daughters of Miranda, of course everything should be exceptional so some of the food they see in the market either gross or gruesome, but they are up to the challenge of eating some anyway. 

After some small shopping in the market they went to Disneyland. Andy has a VVIP pass therefore, it was not a hassle for them going and taking all the rides with the twins’ desire. Andy and the twins a lot of pictures to show to Miranda later when they get back in Macau for dinner. 

Hey, we are having a blast. I hope you were here. I am missing you already. We are heading back in about an hour after I feed your baby dragons.   
Dinner, later?  
Always,  
Andy

Miranda felt her phone vibrated, she knows it was from Andrea. She did not bother to say excuse to Nigel and went through her phone directly. She smiled seeing she was correct that the message was from Andrea. 

Good to know you three are quite enjoying. I hope you are not feeding the twins with sugar loaded delights. You would not like me calling you in the middle of the night due to some stomach bug or just because the baby dragons cannot sleep.

Yes, Dinner. 

You are missed as well.

Miranda

 

After feeding the twins, they went back to the same boat which brought them in the morning. The twins seems to have worn them selves-out and settled in their cabin. Just as before Andy went to her own cabin Caroline called-out. 

“Andy, can you lay with us until we dock?” came a shy query from Cassidy with Caroline showing some duck face plea. 

Andy moved back inside the cabin and went to the twins’ bed. “Sure, scoot a little so we could all fit in. Who will be on my left and who will be on the right”. The twins settled in both sides of Andrea. Cassidy on the right and Caroline on the left.

 

Caroline dramatically sigh and speak abruptly. “Good thing mom is not here, because there is no way we’ll have a chance of lying beside you” Cassidy giggled with Caroline’s statement. “Oh yeah, for sure. She will be in full dragon mode but won’t admit that she gets defeated by her own baby dragons” came a fit of laughter afterwards from the twins. Caroline brought-out her phone and took a selfies on three of them while lying down on the bed then sent it to her mom. 

“Quite fitting right, all three of us?, guess what’s missing, Patricia, I love you” Caroline sent the picture to her mom knowing what she would look like seeing the last sentence. 

Miranda again felt the vibration of her phone and took it out to see if it is coming from Andrea again. Her lips quirk a little seeing it is one from Caroline. Then smiled on the pictures and the antiques of Caroline that goes along with it. 

“Since you think that Patricia is the one missing, you could ask her for your allowances next time. I love you too, and please behave”. Then Miranda sent her text. 

“Nigel, I think we are done for the day here. I expect a full electronic mock-up later. That’s all” then Miranda got up and Emily following behind while calling for their driver. 

“Emily, tell Serena to be ready with all the things I asked her to do before I left from New York. We will have a meeting first thing when I get back on Monday”. 

“Yes, Miranda” came a curt reply from Emily. 

Miranda was chauffeured back to her hotel. As she pass by the lobby, the receptionist called her attention. 

“Ms. Priestley, this came for you”. A flower arrangement was brought to Miranda and searing hot Starbucks coffee. Seeing the coffee, she knows already that it came from Andrea. She took the coffee and ask the flowers to be sent in her room. Miranda went to her room after. Coffee in hand, she brought the out her phone and sent a quick thank you message to Andrea. 

Miranda took off her clothes as soon as her bedroom door closed. She needed to take a relaxing soak before readying herself with the twins and Andrea’s arrival later for the evening.


	12. Paris, the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small chapter before I go big. I am still contemplating on posting the next big chapter so I am sorry for this small chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and leaving KUDOS and words of encouragement. Take care. xoxoxo

XII

Paris, the next day.

The car came to stop in front of the hospital building. Miranda with Nigel in tow went directly to ICU were Andrea has been admitted. Upon approaching the door, she saw a man and a woman in front of the door who are rather having a small argument with the nurse who is trying to block the door.

“She is my daughter and I have the right to go inside and see her” a sneer from the woman heard by Miranda and she already knew who were they. The woman looks exactly as Andrea but an older version and judging by the tallness of the man beside the woman, it is Andrea’s father.

“Good Morning Mr. & Mrs. Sachs” Miranda’s way of intervening with the unpleasant situation outside Andrea’s room. She looked at the nurse and nod a little sending signal that she will take care of the visitors. The nurse seems to be smart to understand Miranda’s signal and then left. 

“Who are you?, Andrea’s father asked. “We came as soon as we were told. Thankfully, there was already arranged jet for us sent by the embassy”. 

“I’m Andrea’s boss, Miranda and it was not the embassy who sent the jet to retrieve you but it was my friend who let me borrowed the jet” came a small explanation from Miranda. 

“You are Miranda?, oh my God, what have you done to our daughter. We told her overtime to quit her job.” An accusation coming from Andrea’s mother. 

“I don’t care what you think of me or what you read in some gossip tabloids, however, I am Andrea’s boss and it is my responsibility to take care of her. I find it reasonable to call the two of you since you are her parents, but other than that please refrain from doing any trouble until Andrea is well” Miranda finished her words glaring to both Andrea’s parents. 

Miranda did not wait for their reply, and she opened the door to Andrea’s room. The room is big enough to accommodate visitors and there is a safety glass walled division between Andrea’s cubicle and the main room so that she cannot be disturbed as well as for infection practices. 

Miranda, Nigel and Andrea’s parents were all looking through the glass will all the tubes and cable monitors attached to her body. 

Andrea’s mother was already crying while being held by her husband. On the other hand, Miranda looked rather sad and hurting. A lot of things are already coming inside her mind of how to transfer Andrea even in such state. If she could call the special MEDEVAC envoy of the US National Guard, she will do it just for her to be seen with top physicians in Presbyterian hospital. 

Suddenly a continuous beeping sound was heard by all of them and then the door was quickly opened following a group of physicians and nurses. They all went inside the room and one shouted for a CODE BLUE. All of the people inside the room are quickly doing things towards Andrea, one was continuously pumping on top of Andy’s breast part and another shouted clear enable for the person to do defibrillation. Miranda felt it was the longest 15 minutes of her life –since everybody was still continuously somewhat saving Andy’s life. Then she heard someone shouted flat line, but the one who is giving defibrillation to Andy ordered to increase the Jules and inject medication. The physician took a quick look to Miranda outside the glass wall and for some reason, the doctor prayed that the girl she is trying to save would be saved and recover. Then miracle happens, a vague heart beat sound heard through the monitor and one has been continuously pumping on Andy’s until they all stopped when there was steady heartbeat. 

Miranda felt so relieved and good thing Nigel who was also in shock beside her get a hold on her since she was about to fell down with her weakened knees. Miranda was in tremendous shock that she did not know how everyone left Andy’s room and she did not understand any coherent word from the doctor explaining to her and Andy’s parents what just happened. All Miranda understood was, Andrea –rather her Andrea is in stable condition for now. Then everything went black.


	13. Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking up so long. I was caught up with works lately and just have time to read some updates here in AO3 in between breaks.   
> Once again thank you to all of you who are leaving KUDOS and giving their nice comments.   
> here is just a small fluff piece to get on with the next chapter. I know I promised the next big chapter, but I still need to do some edits and lots of courage for the next to upload.   
> until then, enjoy this a little.

XIII

Miranda was soaking nicely in her bath when she heard the door opened. She knew it was the twins and Andrea. She was waiting for one of the twins to yell out her name, since it has been a habit lately of the twins yelling all over the house back in New York. Truth to be told, Cassidy was yelling her name from outside the bath.   
“Mom, are you in there. We have arrived” came a very giggly Cassidy. Miranda was thinking what trouble they are up to again this time. 

“You do not need to yell Bobbsey. I’ll be out in a minute”. Miranda pulled off the tub’s lock to drain the water from the bath and get up to take the final rinse inside the shower. Miranda was in wishful thinking while doing a body rinse, of how it would feel again to be in Andrea’s arm inside the bath. It has been a very long time –since. 

Miranda came out from the bath only to be surprised on the flowers and a big stuffed panda bear on her massive bed. She approached the bed and saw that the panda was bearing a single flower with a note on it. 

Miranda, 

Panda tends to be clingy with their nanny. I saw this and it is quite fitting, because I tend to be clingy too. Hope that when you get back to New York, you would still remember me by looking at this panda. I am not saying you like stuffed toy, but some chirping bird told me you love to cuddle and I prove it to be true. 

Until then, let panda warmth your bed for me. 

Always, 

Andrea. 

P.S. nobody should warmth your bed aside from panda. I mean nobody. I don’t share.

Miranda found the note adorable and she chuckled. She felt those times all over again. 

“Oh Andrea what do I do to you?” 

After dressing impeccably as always, Miranda went out from her room finding the three of them watching 50 First date. They were intently looking on the TV screen and they did not notice Miranda was behind the couch. 

“ Andy, if that was you, would you forget us? Or would you be hurt too that someone loved you very much to do an illusion world for you?”Caroline inquired. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. But maybe, if for some reason I would find it that it is all for the best, then I would gladly appreciate what the person did for me considering what they've been too. Imagine, you have to make all the effort of making that person remembers you all the time. That is one heck of a true love don’t you think?”A dreamy Andrea answered. 

“Andy, whatever it takes please do not forget us?” Cassidy almost pleading to Andrea. 

Andrea looked at both twins somewhat puzzled with their quick change of mood but then did not inquire at all; instead she hugged both twins tightly. 

“Cassidy, Caroline, always remember this. We might have just recently known each other, but I feel in my heart that in another lifetime you both and your mom are mine and in my heart. I promise, I will not forget you. And hey, what’s with the drama huh?. I am following you in New York, remember? “The twins looked relieved with Andrea’s promise. 

Miranda’s heart swell while listening with the twins and Andrea, so she made her presence noticed. 

“Well, I see that you three are into the movie. Really, Andrea yours? And since when I became yours?”Miranda tried to be tough, but the small smirk on her lips gave in. 

“Mom, we missed you” both twins got up from the couch and hugged Miranda as if they were apart for so long.   
“We will make it through” whispered by Miranda in both twins ear.   
“Hey, I missed you too. Don’t I get a hug as well?”Andrea was already standing in front of Miranda.   
“Well, if you must Andrea”. Then Andrea hugged Miranda squeezing the twins between them.   
Both Cassidy and Caroline struggled to get out from the squishing.   
“Ugh, Andy please do not make us your excuse. Get a room”. Cassidy giggled. 

Then Andrea, faux tagging Miranda to go to the room. “Well Cassidy says we need to get a room. So we will go to the room and let them starve”.   
A shout cry from both the twins “No, no…ugh do not traumatize us” Caroline somewhat trying to tear off her face funnily. 

“huh, blame your sister for that munchkin” Andrea was all smile while she embraces Miranda from behind. 

Both twins looked at each other as they see how adorable her mom and Andrea in their position. 

Miranda felt so loved by Andrea’s embrace and closed her eyes for a while. Miranda cleared her throat. 

“so are you three hungry? We have a standing dinner reservation.”Miranda inquired eyeing the three of them. 

‘’ Yes mom. we are hungry. And Andy promised us she will tuck us in later”. Caroline was jumping in excitement.

All four of them went out, while Cassidy following behind. She looked up “please, let Andy come back”. 

Andrea looked at Cassidy somewhat puzzled “hey are you alright? “

Cassidy answered. “perfect, just perfect” and they both hurriedly followed Caroline and Miranda who were already waiting by the elevator.


End file.
